Al'verde Beviin
' ' '''Al'verde Beviin ''of clan Beviin, is a Mandalorian Bounty Hunter during the Clone Wars. He was an Elder General and Second-in-Command to the Leader in The Mandalorian Guild and was loyal and trust-worthy to all his vode. ' Family Al'verde's family was killed in the Mandalorian Civil War during there service in battle, he was the only member who had survived. The only family he had was his siblings wich were all given up at birth to separate parents. He was taken in and trained by Goran Beviin and took the name Beviin. Al'verde found his siblings during the Mandalorian Civil War. He joined the Guild searching for a way to avenge his family. During a mission out of the guild, Al'verde found out who his real father was, his name was never told by Al'verde to this day, but he realized his dad was not a True Mandalorian, he regrets ever finding this information from an inconclusive source, knowing that Al'verde will always stay true to his vode and will always be a True Mandalorian. Vode An!! Joining The Guild Al'verde was with a friend who had learned about The Mandalorian Guild and his friend had always wanted to join, but Al'verde took the opportunity of joining as well. He found a member of The Guild named Thorun Ordo, who was a commander and took Al'verde into the guild as a new member while his friend had no such luck. He quickly became friends with Doc Skirata, Arcode Mereel and later became good friends with Beviin Kabur. Mando'a Quotes *"Aliit ori'shya tal'din." *"Ke nu'jurkadir sha mando'ade!" *"Mando'ad draar digu." *"Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum." Resol'nare *Wearing Armor *Speak the Language *Defending yourself and your family *Raise your children as Mandalorians *Contributing to the clan's welfare *When called upon by the Mand'alor, rallying to his cause. Madalorian Protectors Al'verde was in a squad of Mandalorians along with Arcode Mereel and Doc Skirata. The squad called Mandalorian Protectors was formered after Al'verde left the Mandalorian Guild after he felt partly responsable for an argument that was between Doc and Cabur of the Guild. Al'verde stepped in and couldn't stop the fight from occuring. The fight ultimately resulted in him, Cabur, Doc and also Ferrigo Prosstang, a general who was sick of the fighting, to leave. After Arcode Mereel found out that Al'verde left, he decided to leave as well and co-create The Mandalorian Protectors. Later Al'verde was welcomed backed to the Guild after only using his leave to spy on Arcode. Everyday Life Whether he is walking around the temple or flying in his cruiser, Al'verde lives a typical Mandalorian life, such as accomplishing missions with the Guild, going on a Death Watch hunt on Carlac in search for his families killer, or hunting down wild beasts on Umbara such as a Rancor. Killing sith scum at the temple is another one of his favorite hunting grounds. Mission in the Underworlds Al'verde was hired by an underworld boss to take out a group of thieves that have been stealing the bosses supplies from his warehouse. He took the job without hesitation, just like any bounty hunter would. After staking out the thieves hideout, he followed them through the streets until the cut into the ally where the warehouse was, he saw them walk straight up to a man in mandalorian armor who had already broken into the warehouse, he handed the thieves each one bag and told them to take all that can fit. After getting a closer look at the man in armor, he had come to the conclusion that he could not tell if the man was either Death Watch or a True Mandalorian. After the man left the scene Al'verde had a choice, follow the man or do his job and kill the thieves and get his money, he abandoned the mission to get to the bottom of this issue. He followed the man to Dock 13, where a Republic ship was landed. The man walked up to a hooded gentleman who was dressed in black. The man gave the hooded gentleman a box which came from the warehouse, he opened the box before getting in the ship and leaving. The man in mandalorian armor turned and saw Al'verde and took off towards his ship which was in Dock 12. They both used their jetpacks, which were no use for they were the same. As the man landed at the Docking bay Al'verde shot him in his leg which sent him to the floor. A crowd of people stood and stared at them as Al'verde's blaster went off. He walked towards the man and as he got closer he saw his a marking on the shoulder which resembled the same symbol that was on the armor of his brother during the Mandalorian Civil War. It was the Death Watch soldier who had killed his brother and he now had a chance to avenge him. He walked up to the man threw a gun at him and told him to get up and fight for you dignety. As the man was standing up Al'verde was walking away, the man yelled "Where are you going?" Al'verde turned around and shot a sniper round into his brothers killer's head. He took his brother's armor off the Death Watch scum and in his anger went back to the warehouse of the last mission and burned it to the ground. He now wears his brothers armor on occasions as a remebrance of the day he avenged his brothers death, but he still had the deaths of his sister and other brother to avenge, also what was in that box...? Mission on Carlac Al'verde was called upon to help terminate a Death Watch group that had landed on Carlac. The leader wore dark blue armor with a carbine to his side and the symbol of Death Watch written in blood on his shoulders and helmet. A'lverde was in a nearby tree when he spotted his first Death Watch soldier, he took his shot and the soldier dropped for his first kill of the mission. He walked down the snowy path for a few hours when he came across a small burnt down village. He knew right away that he was now on track towards the group he had to take out's location. Death, despair, families killed, houses burnt to the ground, Death Watch had to be stopped and forced away from the innocence of the people on Carlac. Wandering the cold forests of Carlac was not easy for the average human, but being a mandalorian, he was trained for all situations. He set up a small camp along the outer part of the burnt village out of site. He was sleeping when he heard footsteps in the dstance, he grabbed his sniper and climbed into a nearby tree. It was a foot patrol moving along and searching the village for survivers. The foot steps got closer and suddenly there was a shot, Al'verde looked at himself and saw no wounds, he turned to see Beviin Kabur, he had saved Al'verde from being Death Watch's next victim on Carlac. The next day Al'verde and Beviin were walking in the woods when they spotted a tower of smoke in the distance, they quickly headed for it, not stopping for anything or anybody that a Death Watch patrol spotted them and started towards them. They had to get rid of them, all the sudden Al'verde looked next to him and Beviin was gone. He stopped as the patrol caught up. Al'verde pulled out his rifle and shot one in the head, the others grabbed him and put him to the ground, they almost had him in restraints when another soldier was shot. The others scattered into attack formation, another fell to the ground leaving two more, another shot went off and killed another. The last soldier ran into the woods trying to avoid his attacker when he was shot in the leg so he couldnt get away. Al'verde stood up to see Beviin in a tree near by, Beviin jumped down and they started towards the soldier shot in the leg. They asked the soldier where is the main headquarters for the Death Watch group on Carlac. The soldier removed his helmet, reached for his pistol in his right boot and brought it to his head, he shot before they could stop him. Their only source was dead and they had to find it them selves. Al'verde and Bev started towards the smaoke once again. They got to the smokes location where a rebellion of Carlac natives had started an attack on the Death Watch headquarters, but they were failing fast. Bev took out his rifle and flew with his jetpack up to the top of the base, Al'verde decided to join him so he could find his target. They got to the top floor, there was nothing there, nothing but a dark room with a spot light in the middle of the room. A dark figure appeared in the spot light, it was the commanding officer of this campaign, it was just the huy Al'verde was looking for, he had dark blue armor, a rifle at his side, and the Death Watch symbol written in blod on his helmet and shoulders. They all stood in silence, only hearing the screams of the natives and the gun shots of the soldiers. They all rose there guns and started to fire while moving to cover in the darkness of the room. Gun fire lit up the room as more Death Watch had come to help their leader. Al'verde and Bev needed help, but there transmissions so they couldn't contact The Gulid. Instead they had to fight it out and hope for survival. They eventually had all the soldiers down and only the leader was left. They were chasing after him when he jumped on a ship and took off, Bev and Al'verde went for another ship, but they were all destoyed. They had no choice but to stay and help the natives. After a long and had fought battle Death Watch retreated off of Carlac, so Bev and Al'verde decided to stay and help the people of Carlac rebuild and get supplies. Mission on Ryloth Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Mercenary Category:Mercenary Battle Class Category:Male Characters Category:Class Rank:Bounty Hunter Category:Class Rank:Jedi Master Category:Class Rank:Sith Lord Category:Class Rank:Battalion Commander Category:Humans Category:Member Category:Mandalorian Category:Class Rank:Master Technician Al'verde Beviin Al'verde Beviin Category:Class Rank:Exile Category:Exile Battle Class